Yoshi and Peach Go to McDonald's
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Peach takes Yoshi with her to McDonald's, but during the time together, the pretty pink princess and the green Yoshisaurus get into small fusses with each other...
1. Chapter 1

**Yoshi and Peach Go to McDonald's**

By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus

* * *

It was your typical warm and sunny day in Nintendo City, in the center was Oval Park, the location of the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, blah blah blah...

"Man, it's taking Peach a long time in the bathroom," Yoshi pondered to himself as he was playing Yoshi Kart DS on his own, green Nintendo DS. "I bet she was a glutton like she always is and pigged out lat night at McDonald's."

"Or Wendy's," Pikachu said as he and Bowser approached Yoshi, "Last night, she dragged me to Wendy's with her, and she got a triple pack of burgers!"

"You mean Whoopers," Yoshi corrected, smiling as he won a race in his game.

Bowser rolled his eyes. "That's BURGER KING, Yoshi. We're talking about Wendy's."

Yoshi looked up at Bowser. "Well, what happened at Wendy's?"

Bowser cleared his throat and started, "Well, the three of us-"

BAM!!! Peach opened the door, and it slammed Bowser and Pikachu into the wall. The pretty young human princess looked at Yoshi and smiled. "Okay, Yoshi! I'm ready to go!"

Yoshi blinked. "Ready to go where?"

Peach giggled, grabbing Yoshi by the arm. "To McDonald's, silly! Let's go!" She started running down the hallway, with Yoshi screaming as she pulled his arm and dragged him.

"Wait, Peach!" Yoshi shouted in protest, "We went to McDonald's yesterday!"

Bowser and Pikachu both moaned in pain, and Zelda approached the bathroom, grabbing the door and closing it, and locking it shortly afterwards. Bowser and Pikachu both fell to the floor, and their bodies twitched in pain.

* * *

Later that same, warm and sunny day, at a nearby McDonald's from the bar tavern that Falco Lombardi owned, Peach was anxiously waiting while Yoshi resumed playing his game on his Nintendo DS.

"Come on, Yoshi!" Peach urged, nudging Yoshi by the shoulder, "Go tell those cashiers to bring out food fast!"

Yoshi pushed Peach's shoulder off of him. "Hey, can't ya lay off me for once, Peach? They'll be ready when they're ready." After saying this, he and Peach approached the cashier, a young, blond 18-year-old male.

"Yo, welcome to McDonald's, and like, what would you like to have, ladies?" The cashier said, winking at Peach.

Peach giggled, and then she said, "Well, my buddy here would like to just get a very, very small pack of fries."

"HEEEEEY..." Yoshi angrily growled, before being shushed by Peach. He turned his head away and muttered to himself about Peach being a greedy glutton.

Peach turned back to the male cashier. "Oh yes, I'd like to have the Arch Deluxe!" She smiled as everyone else in the entire restaurant (except Yoshi, who resumed playing his game) gasped in shock.

The male cashier rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, miss, but we no longer sell those. They are considered to be the biggest failure-" He screamed as Peach grabbed him by the collar.

"DARN IT, I WANT AN ARCH DELUXE BURGER AND I WANT ONE NOW!!!!" Peach screamed angrily in his face, going into a tantrum like a five-year-old.

The male cashier sweatdropped. "Errr...mmmkay, then." He backed slowly into the kitchen, and whispered to the cooks to make an Arch Deluxe burger. The cookers gasped, but the cashier _smoothly_ explained them the situation. The cooks nodded, and they all teamed up to make an Arch Deluxe burger for Peach.

Yoshi sighed, taking a seat in one of the window chairs while Peach waited patiently on the floor. Shaking his head, Yoshi told Peach, "You aren't serious about this, are you?"

Peach huffed, and she replied, "Of course I'm serious! If I want something, I get something!" She threatened.

Yoshi only shook his head and resumed his game. Peach got annoyed by this and snatched Yoshi's DS away from him.

Yoshi gasped, and he started screaming at Peach, swiping at her to get back his precious DS. Peach, however, pushed Yoshi back into his seat, and played Yoshi's game herself. Yoshi, growling angrily, continued to pout, until he noticed several cooks holding up an Arch Deluxe burger on a purple pillow.

"Your burger, ma'am," The cooks all said in courtesy, bowing as Peach threw the DS away (which Yoshi grabbed in the nick of time) and grabbed the burger, licking her lips and stuffing the whole, gigantic burger into her mouth. Letting out a loud burp (which blew all off the cooks back into the kitchen and causing a huge mess), Peach smiled, and she grabbed Yoshi by the arm. "Boy, am I stuffed! Let's go back to the mansion!"

Yoshi screamed, holding tightly to his DS as Peach dragged him by the arm once more, heading back to their sweet home at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion.

The male cashier sniffled, and he wiped a tear from his eye, saying, "Duuude, that chick is, like, so totally gnarly. I wish I can meet her again," He said with a smile as he headed back to the cash register.

* * *

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

Yoshi and Princess Peach Toadstool were at another McDonald's that was located several miles west of the Green Hill Zone, with Sonic zipping by as he paid a brief visit to the two fellow Smashers.

"So, how do you like the food here?" Sonic asked as he moved his hands about. "I mean, yeah, it is generic, but that's fast food for ya!"

Princess Peach Toadstool burped loudly as she clapped her hands with glee. "It's delicious! I could keep on eating!" She then rushed to the counter to order more food, getting practically everything on the menu as she began shoving hamburgers down her mouth.

Yoshi could only sheepishly chuckle as he faced Sonic, placing some still fresh, hot french fries into his mouth. "I know it's been more than six years, but Peach sure does pack an appetite."

"Oh, definitely!" Sonic chuckled as he folded his arms, turning to Peach, who was drinking as much Diet Pepsi as possible, before goring on the chicken nuggets. "Do you think her brain is as big as her stomach?"

"I don't know about her brain," Yoshi chuckled as he munched on some of the apple slices, "But her butt's definitely as large as her appetite!"

As in on cue, Princess Peach Toadstool farted loudly, her brassy deep pitched poot shaking the entire McDonald's restaurant and scaring the customers as she gleefully giggled, continuing to chow down on the food.

Sonic waved the air frantically with his right hand as his eyes widened. "Well, she definitely is loud and proud."

"Yep, that's Peach for ya," Yoshi commented as he munched on a Big Mac. "Nice and elegant, yet ditzy, cutesy, and gassy all at once!"

"Oh, you bet!" Peach commented as she burped loudly again, munching down on several more burgers and fries as she let out burps and farts all the while, with

Sonic and Yoshi chuckling as Bowser was sitting at another table with Pikachu, the two looking at each other.

"Why do you bother kidnapping her?" Pikachu asked as he munched on some french fries. "She's gross, she's crude... and she's a bit airy in the head."

Bowser meekly shrugged as he finished off his Double Quarter Pounder, folding his arms together. "Because underneath all her bad qualities lies beauty, and magic." He then smiled as he held his hands together, his eyes shining brightly.

Pikachu only gave Bowser a concerned, odd glance as he shook his head. "You seriously need help, man." He commented as he began licking the ketchup he placed on his tray, letting out moans of pleasure.


End file.
